Snape's Love
by zach89
Summary: I have more chapters, review it and i will give more chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All these characters are JK rowlings, im not smart enough to make any of them up.  
  
Severus Snape surveyed the scarlet train with distaste. It was the train that would take him to Hogwarts, the English school for witches and wizards. Severus was starting his second year there, and was not looking forward to it. He hated being in Slytherin, with no one to talk to but Lucius Malfoy, a pureblooded, conceited pale-faced wizard. And then of course there was James Potter, who seemed only to exist to make Severus' life miserable.  
  
  
  
Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. What a team. They were all in Gryffindor, and the biggest troublemakers in the world. They lived to tease Severus, especially Black. And then, as if they knew Severus was thinking about them, James Potter and Sirius Black came running through the barrier on the muggle side, followed by a black-haired girl Severus had never seen before.  
  
  
  
She had blue eyes, and was extremely pretty. She said something to Potter, who laughed and answered back. She gazed at Black looking scared. Black nodded. She ran off, looking frightened beyond her wits, while potter and Black laughed.  
  
  
  
Severus boarded the train with a feeling of pain, and set off for Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Later that Night.  
  
  
  
Severus hadn't been paying much attention to the sorting. He found it all very boring, aside the fact that the hat had a new song. He didn't even look up until he heard,  
  
  
  
"Potter, Rachael!"  
  
  
  
It was the girl from the train. He realized with a sinking feeling that she was James' little sister.   
  
  
  
"Great," he muttered to Lucius, "just what I need-another Potter."  
  
  
  
Potter's sister sat on the stool for about half a minute before the hat called out,  
  
  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
  
  
Potter's sister went over and joined Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, and James' girlfriend (Severus thought she had lost her marbles- James Potter?), Lily Riley. Rachael looked as though she would fit right in.  
  
  
  
Still, Severus couldn't get over how pretty she was, even for a Potter.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Okay, we have now jumped 8 years into the future, two years after Heather Potter graduates from Hogwarts. This part will switch views, so watch out. ***means the story has switched views. Back to the story.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachael Potter was lucky. After graduating Hogwarts, she had been able to find an Auror to train her as an apprentice-her brother, James Potter. He was an Auror of three years, with lots of experience. She felt honored to be learning under him.  
  
  
  
Rachael had a small flat just outside of London, near James'. This made it easy for them to get together. They usually got along really well, but not today.  
  
  
  
"D*mn it, James! You are not going to that thing alone! I am going with you whether you want me to or not!"  
  
  
  
"You are not going with me! It's too dangerous! You could be killed!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see now," said Rachael sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"See what?" replied James, just as, if not more, sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"It's okay for you to die, but not me. That makes perfect sense, brother dear!"  
  
  
  
"No! That's not it! I'm not planning on dieing-I just have more experience than you, and-  
  
  
  
"So? You are not going to go off and get yourself killed! What about Lily, huh? Or have you friggin forgotten that you're engaged?"  
  
  
  
This was the last straw for James. "You are not going, and that's final! No leave and.just go!"  
  
  
  
"D*mn you.mother." Rachael burst out of James' apartment, leaving him staring after her. D*mn you, too Rachael, he thought, d*mn you too.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus Snape was not quite as lucky. True, he had a paying job, but now where near as well paying as, oh, say, an Auror would be. He had a job other that his job at the potions shop in Diagon Alley; a very important job, in fact.   
  
  
  
After graduating Hogwarts, Severus joined the evil Dark wizard named Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters to please his father. The Snape family was traditionally very involved with the Dark Arts, and Severus had been expected to "uphold the family honor", or something like that, anyway.  
  
  
  
But Severus soon realized that being a Death Eater was not for him. So, only a year or so after joining the ranks of the Death Eaters, Severus went to see Dumbledore. Dumbledore told him that he could turn spy against Voldemort and work for the other side. Severus knew it was dangerous work, but he didn't care. What did he have to live for? He had no real friends, his parents could have cared less about him, and he didn't have a girlfriend, but he didn't mind that. Who would go out with an idiot like himself?  
  
  
  
But at the moment, Severus could have cared less about all that. In fact, he had something else weighing heavily on his mind. Something crucial to his survival; for if he failed, Voldemort would surely kill him.  
  
  
  
Severus had to go to Knockturn Alley and fight a load of Aurors that were showing up there. Voldemort knew this, of course, not from Severus, but from other spies he had, which was one of the reasons his job was so dangerous. If one of the spies found out he was a spy.Severus shuddered. He didn't even want to think about what Voldemort would do to him.  
  
  
  
Severus was worried he would actually harm one of the Aurors; he had killed someone before, and even though he deeply regretted it, he would do it again if tempted. Imperius and Cruciatus, too. He had learned that when people messed with Death Eaters they usually ended up dead, if not worse (DEMENTORS). Being a Death Eater required that you used these curses on a daily basis. Experienced Death Eaters performed the Unforgivable Curses as though they were doing a simple Levitating Charm. It was all very frightening to Severus, who got this awful feeling of guilt every time he used one of these awful curses.  
  
  
  
Just then, an owl came through the window. It was from Dumbledore; it had the Hogwarts Crest.  
  
  
  
Severus,  
  
I know that you are going to the "fight" on Sunday with the Death Eaters, and I have some instructions for you.  
  
Firstly, after the fight, come directly to Hogwarts. Do not apparate to the door, that can be traced. Apparate instead to the middle of the forest. Do not worry nothing can hurt you. You will then walk the three-day hike to Hogwarts, where you shall remain indefinitely.  
  
Secondly, you will quit your job at the store in Diagon Alley. I have come up with a solution to keep you at Hogwarts with Voldemort's permission. If he agrees, you will assume the position of Potions Master at the school, giving you an opportunity to be safe while seeming like a spy.  
  
Good luck and be careful.  
  
  
  
Professor A. Dumbledore  
  
Head master of Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus stared at the letter with disbelief. Him? A teacher? If that's what Dumbledore wanted.but still. Him? A teacher? Unbelievable.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Rachael was fuming. How dare James speak to me like that! I can do whatever I want to do! For goodness sakes, I'm 18, not three! And he's my brother, not my father!  
  
  
  
A smile began to appear on Rachael's face. James wasn't her father. He couldn't control her. She could-and would go with him, but the trick was to do it unseen.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the answer hit her. She would use her Invisibility Amulet. This amulet she had invented, and even though she hadn't tested it for very long periods of time, she was sure it would be fine. She could go unspotted by anyone. She wanted to know what this big secret was. All she knew was that it was is Knockturn Alley.  
  
  
  
Sunday Night; 7:oo P.M.  
  
  
  
Rachael slipped the amulet around her neck and slipped out of her flat. She saw James running down the street to the deserted alley nearby. She stealthily followed him. She heard him say the apparition spell, then heard a small pop! and he was gone. She quickly followed in suit.  
  
  
  
She arrived at Knockturn Alley and let out a soft gasp. She had turned around, there before her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my."  
  
Rachael could not believe what she saw. She now knew why James didn't want her to come. It was awful. It was brutal. Heather couldn't take it.  
  
  
  
She leaned over and retched, then squatted and breathed heavily for a moment, thinking about what she was going to do.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus was getting ready to apparate to Knockturn Alley. He didn't really know what to expect, but he knew it would not be pretty. Not pretty at all. After all, he had been a Death Eater. He knew what they were capable of. He knew it all too well. He wanted to forget it. That's the type of man Severus was. He tried to forget everything he didn't like. And that basically included all of his childhood. And teenage years. And his adulthood. His life was one big mess, and all he wanted to do was forget it. Forget it all.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Rachael had reached a decision. If what she saw was real, then she had to help. She saw.she saw hooded figures that could only be Voldemort's Death Eaters. She saw men and women with the Auror badge on their robes. And she saw.bodies. On the ground. All dead. And Rachael did not want to join them.  
  
  
  
Rachael began to shoot curses at the Death Eaters, who shrieked in agony, then tried to fin their attacker. They of course saw no one, as Rachael was wearing her Invisibility Amulet. This amused her very much, until she realized the amulet was wearing off.  
  
  
  
"Sh*t," she mumbled, and ducked into an empty shop, panting.  
  
  
  
Rachael sat down against a wall, breathing heavily. She was worried. She hoped she wouldn't get caught. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, soon drifting off into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachael woke up, shaking madly. She leaned back against the wall, sighing. It had only been a dream. But it was so real. And that voice- it was familiar.suddenly something caught her eye.  
  
  
  
It was James. Fighting a Death Eater. And losing spectacularly. Rachael watched in horror as James crumpled to the ground. She started to run toward him when something came out and jumped on top of her.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus had leapt on top of Rachael Potter. He had seen her go after her brother as her fell. He knew what would happen if the Death Eaters caught her. And for some reason he didn't want that to happen.  
  
  
  
"Get off me!" Rachael was mad.  
  
  
  
"No! You have to stay down! You'll be killed!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to listen to you! You're a Death Eater, you're-  
  
  
  
"Shut up and listen to me, Potter."  
  
  
  
Rachael gasped. Only one person she knew talked to her like that. "Severus?"  
  
  
  
"Give the girl a prize."  
  
  
  
"Let me get to my brother!"  
  
  
  
"No-unless you have a death wish? I'm assuming you don't. So now, it's time for us to leave. Say good-bye!"  
  
  
  
"What? Severus what the hell is-  
  
  
  
Rachael was cut-off by the ground connecting with her head, and she knew no more.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus stared at the girl he was holding. Why the hell had he just saved her life? And what the hell was he going to do with her? He supposed she had to stay at Hogwarts, but he knew she never wanted to go back there, not after what had happened.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm.Severus? What.Where the Hell am I? What have you done to me? Ooh, I'll kill you for this, I'll-  
  
  
  
"Rachael calm down. I will explain everything to you if you would just be quiet for-  
  
  
  
"Calm down? Calm Down? I have just been kidnapped by a Death Eater, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, and you could kill me at any second. Why the hell should I calm down, Severus?"  
  
  
  
Severus didn't know how to answer that. "I wont kill you."  
  
  
  
Rachael stared at him for a second, then sighed and said,  
  
  
  
"All right then, tell me your story."  
  
  
  
"As you know, I am a Death Eater. Or I was-  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you were?"  
  
  
  
"No interruptions, please!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
"Now, where was I.when I graduated from Hogwarts, I became a death Eater, mainly to please my parents. You know, the whole "upholding the family honor" thing. Anyway, after about a year I had had enough. So I went to Dumbledore, and he made me a spy. So I went to this thing as a Death Eater, you know, to keep Voldemort happy. And now I'm here. With you."  
  
  
  
"That's obvious. Now.where the hell are we going?"  
  
  
  
"To.to-to-to,"  
  
  
  
"Got a stutter? Wait a second. We're not going to."  
  
  
  
"We're going to Hogwarts, Rachael."  
  
  
  
"No! NO! I will never, ever set foot in that place again! Never! You can't make me!"  
  
  
  
"Fine Rachael! You can either go to Hogwarts with me, or stay here and die! Its your choice!"  
  
  
  
"Fine! I'll go to Hogwarts with you! Why do have to go there anyway?"  
  
  
  
"For protection."  
  
  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
  
"I meant what I said."  
  
  
  
"You are so incorrigible."  
  
  
  
Severus smiled in spite of himself. Leave it to Rachael to use her big words in any and every situation.  
  
  
  
"How long will it take us to get there?"  
  
  
  
"Two seconds."  
  
  
  
And with that, they were gone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Rachael didn't know why in the world she was trusting Severus Snape. This was the guy that called her awful names and insulted her friends. Of course, James and Sirius had always gotten him back, but.  
  
  
  
"Hello Severus. I see you've brought company."  
  
  
  
It was Professor Dumbledore.   
  
  
  
"Yes, Professor, he brought me. Against my will. I never want to set foot in this place again. Never."  
  
  
  
"Ah, I was hoping you would be over that by now, but alas, you are not."  
  
  
  
"No I'm not, and I'm not very happy about being here. Can you tell me why we had to come here of all places?"  
  
  
  
"It's a very long story, and it has to do with Voldemort." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Voldemort? Great."  
  
  
  
"Well Rachael, what else could be causing problems these days- quidditch?"  
  
  
  
"Do shut-up Severus, it would do you so much good," scowled Rachael.  
  
  
  
"Now, now," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye, "this is no time for fighting. Now, come inside and I would be delighted to tell you everything."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Rachael was really mad. She hated Hogwarts. Hated it with a passion. As she walked inside, she noted its fine wood floors, its beautifully polished windows.it all disgusted her. There had been too much ugliness at this school for it to deserve to be beautiful.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"Come on Rachael! Don't be a wuss!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not a wuss!"  
  
  
  
"Then why won't you jump, huh?"  
  
  
  
The first speaker was Jay Yater, Rachael's best friend. Everyone thought that they would date one day, but they knew better. After all, Jay was dating Gina Andrews, a Hufflepuff, and Rachael was dating one of James' friends, Remus Lupin. She rather liked Remus; though there was something odd about him she couldn't figure out.  
  
"Jump!"  
  
  
  
"No! You first!"  
  
  
  
All right! I'll go first, don't have a cow."  
  
  
  
Jay climbed onto his broom, flew it over the lake, and jumped off.  
  
  
  
End Flashback   
  
Rachael shook herself of the memory. She had to listen to Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So basically Voldemort has Sirius and James-  
  
  
  
"What!?"Rachael shrieked.  
  
  
  
" And James went to rescue him," Dumbledore continued, "Calm down, Rachael, he wont get hurt."  
  
  
  
"And just how do you know that? God, I swear this place is bad luck! I want to leave-why the hell did I have to come here in the first place?"  
  
  
  
"For your safety," said Dumbledore, as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and I want you to remain here until James returns."  
  
  
  
"And just what am I supposed to do while I am waiting for my immensely deranged brother?"  
  
  
  
"There she goes again with the big words," thought Severus  
  
  
  
"You will take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Severus is Potions Master."  
  
  
  
Severus smiled. He could not imagine Rachael Potter teaching. No way.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me?" asked Rachael, "You want me to teach? I've got as much patience as a two-year-old!"  
  
  
  
"At least you're honest."  
  
  
  
"Shut-up, Severus."  
  
  
  
"I will not have you two bickering constantly while you are teaching, is that understood?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Professor," they said simultaneously.  
  
  
  
"Now.lets see.Severus, you know where your office is, could you kindly direct Ms.Potter to hers?"  
  
  
  
"My pleasure, Headmaster."  
  
  
  
Severus and Rachael left the room silently.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus couldn't understand Rachael. How could she not be over.well, it's not like it was her fault, though he knew she held herself responsible.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't your fault, you know."  
  
  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
  
  
Severus sighed. "Nothing."  
  
  
  
"Here is your office. Mine is in the dungeons, second door on the right by the gargoyle. I'll be there if you need me-but see to it that you don't."  
  
  
  
Rachael smiled. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
  
  
"For what?" Severus was confused.  
  
  
  
"For saving my life. I-I-." she trailed off.  
  
  
  
"My pleasure-just don't get into any more life-threatening situations; I may not be there to rescue you."  
  
  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Good-night, Severus."  
  
  
  
"Good-night, Potter."  
  
  
  
Severus walked away, is heart beating. Why had he flirted with her lik that? It had just come out. He couldn't let that happen again. She was a Potter. He was a Snape. It would never work. But.he couldn't get her smiling face out of his mind. He shook himself.  
  
  
  
"Get over it Snape, she's a Potter."  
  
  
  
But that thought only made him feel worse.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Rachael watched Severus' retreating figure with a sigh. He could be so cute. And when he smiled.  
  
  
  
"Wait a second. What am I thinking? Come on, it's Severus Snape. Your brother's arch-enemy?"  
  
  
  
Yeah, but she wasn't James, she was Rachael, and at the moment, Rachael was telling her that maybe Severus wasn't so bad after all.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
  
  
Severus awoke with a groan. What had he been dreaming about? It was a girl, and light, and children.  
  
  
  
Children. That thought jolted Severus' mind. The students arrived today.  
  
  
  
"Great. Just what I need today. A bunch of little kiddies running around while I try to explain how to make a Shrinking Solution. Why the hell did I ever take this job?"  
  
  
  
Severus rolled out of bed and pulled on his black robes. As a teacher he could wear whatever color robes he wanted to, but he had always preferred black. It was such a morbid color. He liked morbid things. His life was morbid. All those memories.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"Severus! Are you listening to me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
  
  
"Good. Now, I want you to kill the Burnlowes."  
  
  
  
"You what?"  
  
  
  
"You heard me, Severus, kill the Burnlowes."  
  
  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
  
  
And Severus Snape walked out into the world to do Lord Voldemort's bidding.  
  
  
  
End Flashback   
  
Severus shook himself. It would to no good to dwell in the past- Severus had learned that a long time ago.  
  
***  
  
Rachael woke up sweating. She had had that dream. The one she had had in Knockturn Alley. The scary.  
  
  
  
She struggled to remember what it was about, but failed.  
  
  
  
"Damn," she cursed softly, as she realized that the students would be coming today. Rachael was in no mood to greet new people.  
  
  
  
Rachael looked at her watch and realized it was 8:30. She had to get down to the Great Hall for a meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Rachael pulled on her robes, grabbed her wand, and was out the door in 5 seconds.  
  
  
  
As Rachael sprinted into the Great Hall, she saw that Dumbledore wasn't even there yet.  
  
  
  
"Figures," Rachael muttered under her breath.  
  
  
  
"What figures?"  
  
  
  
Rachael spun around. It was Severus, looking at her in a bemused way.  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Why do you care?"  
  
  
  
Rachael instantly regretted saying that. Severus had a hurt look on his face.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Severus. I'm not having a good day."  
  
  
  
"A good day? It's only been day for about an hour. You must've had some morning to feel bad after an hour."  
  
  
  
"Oh be quiet Severus! If you must know, I had a dream. And it kept me up, all right?"  
  
  
  
"God, sorry Rachael. I'll just leave you be."  
  
  
  
And with that he stalked off.  
  
  
  
"Great. Just great. Nice going Rach. Scare him off. Really Smooth."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Note to self," mumbled Severus as he walked away from Rachael, "stay away from Potter in the mornings."  
  
  
  
Severus couldn't help feeling concerned for Rachael, though. She had looked very pale when she mentioned her dream, and Severus wondered if she had had dreamed about.  
  
  
  
"Wait a second. Why do I even care?"  
  
  
  
"You care, Severus, because you like her."  
  
  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You don't what, Severus?"  
  
  
  
Severus realized he had said the last part out loud. "Nothing."  
  
  
  
"What ever you say Severus, whatever you say."  
  
***  
  
  
  
That Evening  
  
  
  
Rachael sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the new students to arrive. She had always hated this part as a student. She found the sorting deadly dull.  
  
  
  
Severus suddenly ran into the room.  
  
  
  
"There's been an accident.train.Voldemort."  
  
  
  
And with that, he collapsed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rachael jumped up in surprise. Accident? Train? Was Severus okay?  
  
  
  
"Teachers! Report to the Entrance Hall immediately!"  
  
  
  
As Dumbledore said this, the teachers began filling out of the room. Dumbledore came over to Heather.  
  
  
  
"Rachael, I need you to take Severus to the hospital wing. I think that Madame Pomfry should be able to help him."  
  
  
  
"Yes, Professor, but what happened.I mean."  
  
  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Rachael."  
  
  
  
"You don't mean.Voldemort?"  
  
  
  
Dumbledore just sighed and left the room. Rachael stared after him for a second, then walked over to Severus. His face was deathly pale. I reminded her of.well.  
  
Flashback to Rachaels 4th year at Hogwarts...............  
  
  
  
"Jay! Come up now! Come on Jay, don't be a prat, you'll drown!"  
  
  
  
Jay had been under the water for almost a minute now, and Rachael was starting to get worried. She knew that Jay could hold his breath for longer than anyone she knew, but it had been a really long time.........  
  
  
  
Rachael flew the broom to the ground and looked at her watch. Two minutes. Then three. At four minutes, Rachael started screaming Jay's name. There was no answer.  
  
  
  
Rachael went to get Professor Dumbledore at six minutes, tears streaming down her pretty face.  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
Rachael snapped out of her reverie, and with a flick of her wand had Severus in the air on a stretcher. Rachael lead the way to the hospital wing, Severus following her up in the air.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus Snape woke up to a sea of darkness. Then he blinked. He saw a face. He blinked again. It was Rachael Potter.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!!!"  
  
  
  
"I guess he's awake," came Potter's voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes I'm awake, and what the hell am I doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Well.you came into the Great Hall screaming something about the train and an accident and then-  
  
  
  
"The train! Get to the train! The students, they're in danger! Volde-what's so funny?"   
  
  
  
"Nothing.except that you've been unconscious for a day, and a little behind the times. First off, the students are all safe, and have been sorted. We were not introduced at the feast as you were unconscious, and I was in here with you. Second, it was Voldemort's doing, he was trying to scare Dumbledore, and it worked but.how did you know that?"  
  
  
  
"No reason.you waited here with me until I woke up?"  
  
  
  
Rachael looked embarrased, and Severus was sure he could see a small tinge of pink in her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Well.I uh.I mean." Rachael trailed off.  
  
  
  
"She stayed here until I woke up! What does that mean?"  
  
  
  
"It means Severus, that you just like her even more."  
  
  
  
"I do not! Wait a second, am I talking to myself?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, and it's very sad. Go talk to lover girl!"  
  
  
  
"Shut-up," Severus grumbled. He didn't like her, did he?   
  
  
  
"So.everything okay?"  
  
  
  
"I guess."  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Severus, you look like the world is coming to an end."  
  
  
  
"What if it is?"  
  
  
  
"Than life as we know it ends. Your point?"  
  
  
  
"Gee, your optimistic."  
  
  
  
"Aren't I?"  
  
  
  
"A little too optimistic, if you ask me."  
  
  
  
"It beats being pessimistic."  
  
  
  
"Are you calling me pessimistic?"  
  
  
  
"Me? Never!" Rachael blinked innocently.  
  
  
  
Severus let out a dry laugh. He suddenly felt the urge to go and put his arm around Rachael, comfort her, kiss her.  
  
  
  
"You're really worried about James aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I feel like it's my fault."  
  
  
  
"But it's not."  
  
  
  
"I know.but I feel like that all the time."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Rachael Potter, supergirl that carries the world on her shoulders, closet thing to God you can get."  
  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
  
"Oops. Are you still in your bad mood?"  
  
  
  
Rachael smiled slyly at him. "Maybe."  
  
  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Goodbye, Severus, feel better."  
  
  
  
"I swear, that girl is harder to figure out than alchemy."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Rachael walked out of the hospital wing feeling confused. Why had she stayed with Severus?  
  
  
  
"Because you like him."  
  
  
  
"Do not!"  
  
  
  
"You keep telling yourself that, Rachael dear, I'm sure that you'll believe it in the end."  
  
  
  
"Oh shut-up."  
  
  
  
"Umm.Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
Rachael looked down. It was a small redheaded student, most likely a first-year.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Rachael said pleasantly.  
  
  
  
"Umm.my name is Billy Weasly, and I'm a first year, and I'm in Gryffindor, but."  
  
  
  
"You don't know how to get to Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
  
  
Billy nodded.  
  
  
  
"All right, then, you're in luck, I just happen to know where that is. Follow me. By the way I'm Professor Potter, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
  
  
Rachael reached Gryffindor Tower, then realized she didn't know the password.  
  
  
  
"Billy, I'm sorry, I don't know the password, so-  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes, but I do."  
  
  
  
It was Minerva McGonagall.  
  
  
  
"The password is "little piggy". Now get off to bed."  
  
  
  
Billy Weasly went into the portrait hole, thanking both teachers profusely.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Minerva.sorry I wasn't at the feast."  
  
  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure Severus enjoyed your company."  
  
  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean, Minerva?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
  
  
"Listen, there is nothing going on between me and Severus Snape. Nothing!"  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
  
  
"There is nothing going on between us, right?"  
  
  
  
"I told you you'd believe yourself in time."  
  
  
  
"Once again, shut-up."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus wasn't exactly very good at teaching. His best subject had always been Potions, and it was hard to control his temper around a bunch of idiot first years that couldn't even light their fires.  
  
  
  
Severus also liked to take points away from Gryffindor. He didn't like Gryffindor. Still, as many points as he took away, most of the students like him. In fact, the only other teacher that was as popular as him was Potter.  
  
  
  
Rachael Potter. The name seemed to ring bells in his mind and make his heart beat at twice its regular rate. He was almost over his denial stage, and was beginning to accept the fact that he liked a Potter. He just assumed it would wear off in time. He was very wrong.  
  
***  
  
  
  
The school year had gone along fairly well so far. Nothing odd, nothing new, same old. Rachael was still trying to convince herself that she didn't like Severus. It was getting harder each time she tried.  
  
  
  
It was Christmas (and Chanukah too! lol) time, and the castle was full of joyous spirits. Except Rachael's. She usually loved Christmas.but this year.it was hard. She and James had always spent Christmas together, and this year they were going to do something special with Lily. But since James was gone.  
  
  
  
That did it. Rachael was already in a depressed mood, as she couldn't get over her recurring dream, which she could never recall. Rachael took off for the forest sobbing, not hearing the person in the shadows following her  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus saw Rachael running from the Great Hall. He was worried about her, Rachael was the strongest person he knew. If she was crying, then something really awful must have happened. So he left also and followed her to the forest.  
  
  
  
"Rachael? Rachael what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Go away, Severus."  
  
  
  
"Ouch. Hey, why the sad face?"  
  
  
  
Rachael just glared at him.  
  
  
  
"Okay.maybe I'd just better go."  
  
  
  
"Wait.sorry.I didn't mean to, it's just that."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
Severus walked over to her.   
  
  
  
"Well, every Christmas James and I used to get to get together.but we can't this year and it's all my fault."  
  
  
  
Rachael burst into tears again.  
  
  
  
Before Severus knew what had happened, he had taken Rachael in his arms, picked her up, and walked back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Rachael felt very stupid, being in Severus' arms, but she didn't trust herself to walk. She was very thankful Severus was there, he felt solid.  
  
  
  
Severus set her down in the Entrance Hall.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Severus, I don't know what happened to me, I just."  
  
  
  
"Shh.it's okay, I understand."  
  
  
  
They stood there silently for a moment, staring at each other, until Rachael noticed something.  
  
  
  
"Hey Severus?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" said Severus, sounding concerned.  
  
  
  
"Look up."  
  
  
  
Severus looked up, and saw what they were standing directly underneath.  
  
  
  
Mistletoe. 


	5. The End

It hangs there over you like a shadow of uncertainty. Like a nagging thought at the back of your head that you keep trying to push away, but it keeps coming back. It won't leave you alone.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus found himself staring at Rachael. What the hell was he supposed to do? Kiss her? He didn't want to. or.  
  
  
  
"Wait a second, do I want to kiss her?"  
  
  
  
"Only you can answer that, Severus, only you."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mistletoe.  
  
  
  
It makes your heart beat faster than usual; makes your breath stop short. All you can hear is the pounding in your ears. The pounding of your heart.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Rachael was at a loss for words. Was Severus going to kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her?  
  
  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, annoying little voice, I do not have the faintest idea. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
  
  
"Gossip, dear. Gossip. We voices love to talk."  
  
  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mistletoe.  
  
  
  
You're sure that they can hear your heart pounding; if not, it is surely a miracle. You stare fixated at their lips, unsure of whether to kiss them or run away like a small child running from a nightmare. Life that was simple moments ago suddenly has become complicated.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Before Severus could stop himself, before Rachael even had time to blink, Severus had closed the gap between them, taken her in his arms, and.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mistletoe.  
  
  
  
And time stops.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Do I want too much?  
  
  
  
Am I going overboard to want that touch?  
  
  
  
I'll shout it out to the night,  
  
  
  
"Gimme what I deserve, 'cause it's my right!"  
  
  
  
Shouldn't I have this,  
  
  
  
Shouldn't I have this,  
  
  
  
Shouldn't I have all of this, and  
  
  
  
kisses,  
  
  
  
kisses,  
  
  
  
kisses,  
  
  
  
From you  
  
  
  
-"Passionate Kisses", Mary-Chapin Carpenter-  
  
***  
  
  
  
Rachael's mind was numb with shock. She was being kissed, being kissed KISSED, by the one and only Severus Snape. But at the moment it didn't matter that he was a Snape and she was a Potter. What only mattered was that he kept kissing her, because if he stopped, terrible things would happen. And at that moment, that one blissful moment, Rachael was glad it was Christmas.  
  
***  
  
  
  
When they finally came up for air, Severus was still in shock.  
  
  
  
"Did we just."  
  
  
  
"um i think we did....."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Just wondering."  
  
  
  
"This is weird."  
  
  
  
"Isn't it." It wasn't a question.  
  
  
  
"Severus?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
  
"Uh.d'you.d'you.d*mn this is awkward."  
  
  
  
"Can I make it less awkward?"  
  
  
  
"By all means, do."  
  
  
  
Feeling as though his heart would burst, Severus bent down and picked Rachael up, carrying her off into the outside beyond Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Severus?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
  
"It's raining."  
  
  
  
"Your point?"  
  
  
  
Rachael sighed. It was pouring down rain, and Severus did not even seem to care.  
  
"This is like something out of a fairy tale."  
  
  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
  
  
"The Gryffindor and the Slytherin? Come on."  
  
  
  
"No, Severus, it's more like "Romeo and Juliet"."  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Muggle play, written by William Shakespeare. It's about a girl and a guy from families that hate each other falling in love."  
  
  
  
"That's us. What happens at the end?"  
  
  
  
"They both end up committing suicide."  
  
  
  
"Oh. I hope we don't do that."  
  
  
  
"We wont."  
  
  
  
They stood there in silence for a moment.  
  
  
  
"Severus?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
  
"No one's going to approve of this."  
  
  
  
"I approve of it."  
  
  
  
"Just what I said. No one's going to approve of this."  
  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
  
"If you want me, you're going to have to put up with my sarcastic, insulting side."  
  
  
  
"I don't know if you're worth it," Severus teased.  
  
  
  
"Fine then, I'll just leave." Rachael started to walk away.  
  
  
  
"Oh now you don't!"  
  
  
  
Rachael broke into a run. She heard Severus speed up behind her. Rachael was fast, but Severus caught up with her.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" he screamed as he tackled her to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Now I've got you, my pretty."  
  
  
  
"Going to get my little dog too?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"It's a muggle thing."  
  
  
  
"How do you know so much about muggles?"  
  
  
  
"Lily."  
  
  
  
"Ahh."  
  
  
  
"So, going to get my dog?"  
  
  
  
"Nah, I'd rather have you."  
  
  
  
He bent down and kissed her nose.  
  
  
  
Rachael laughed.  
  
  
  
"Severus, we need to get back to the castle."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Well.it's dawn, and we've got to make an appearance or people will worry."  
  
  
  
"Your point?"  
  
  
  
"Severus."  
  
  
  
"What?" he said innocently.  
  
  
  
She just gave him her famous "Witch Eye".  
  
  
  
"All, right, all right, keep your robes on. Wait, on second thought, take them off."  
  
  
  
"Severus!"  
  
  
  
"It was only a joke Rachael, only a joke."  
  
***  
  
  
  
When the new term started, all anyone could talk about for days were Severus and Rachael.  
  
  
  
"Professor Potter and Snape? No way!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah! All the Slythierins are royally pissed! Snape was a Slytherin, and they think he's disgraced the name of the house by going out with Potter."  
  
  
  
"Are they really going out, Poppy?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah.why, were you hoping for a chance with Professor Potter, Billy?"  
  
  
  
Billy Weasly blushed redder than his flaming hair.  
  
  
  
"I was not!"  
  
  
  
"Sure, Billy, whatever you say."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Severus?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
  
  
  
"And miss being with you? Are you nuts?"  
  
  
  
"Okay, then Severus, see you tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Severus and Rachael met in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Severus!"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Do you know how to swing?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," said Severus with a grimace. He remembered his muggle aunt teaching him how to swing dance when he was younger. Dancing with her would make anyone sick.  
  
  
  
"Well, apparently it's popular in the wizarding world today. Watch those kids dance."  
  
  
  
Severus snorted.  
  
  
  
"Try to swing, you mean."  
  
  
  
"You wanna show 'em how it's done?"  
  
  
  
"You bet your life on it."  
  
  
  
Severus and Rachael walked to the center of the pub, where everyone was dancing. Severus grasped Rachael's hands in his and began to twirl her around. Everyone stopped dancing and watched them.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I think we're doing a good job."  
  
  
  
"Of course we are, I'm leading."  
  
  
  
"Aren't you just Mr. Special."  
  
  
  
"'Course."  
  
  
  
Rachael just grinned.  
  
***  
  
  
  
After they had finished dancing, Severus and Rachael walked over to a table. No sooner had they sat down then a man came up to them.  
  
  
  
"Didn't know you danced, Hummingbird."  
  
  
  
"Didn't know you didn't know I dance, Moony."  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you, Rachael."  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you too, Remus." And Rachael got up and hugged the man.  
  
  
  
Remus! Remus Lupin! The one that was friendly with Potter. The one that.Severus gulped.Rachael had dated.  
  
  
  
"Lupin."  
  
  
  
"Snape."  
  
  
  
"Don't look at each other like that!"  
  
  
  
Lupin looked at Rahael.  
  
  
  
"You are on speaking terms with this git, Hummingbird?"  
  
  
  
"That is my boyfriend you are talking about, Moony, watch it."  
  
  
  
Lupin just stared at her.  
  
  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
  
  
"That's right," jumped in Severus, "boyfriend. Got a problem with that, Lupin?"  
  
  
  
"Only if you do."  
  
  
  
"Which I don't."  
  
  
  
"I gathered."  
  
  
  
"Stop it! You both are acting like four-year-olds!"  
  
  
  
Severus looked at Lupin, and then stuck out his hand.  
  
  
  
"Truce?"  
  
  
  
Lupin nodded.  
  
  
  
"Truce."  
  
  
  
"Good, now that that's all taken care of, Remus why don't you come have a drink with us?"  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid I can't, Rachael, must be going."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Full, moon tonight."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Goodbye, Moony."  
  
  
  
"Nice seeing you, Hummingbird."  
  
  
  
"Why does he call you Hummingbird?" asked Severus after Lupin had left.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, James used to say that me and Jay were the most social people he knew. So then I called Jay a social butterfly, and he got all offended. So then James called me a hummingbird because I was so small, and it stuck. So I was the Social Hummingbird, and Jay became the Social Praying Mantis."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Don't ask me, it was all Jay's doing. He was so creative."  
  
  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
  
  
"Rachael--  
  
  
  
"Listen, Severus, I don't want to talk about it. We have to go back to the castle now anyway."  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
And they left the pub hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
  
  
The end of the year was coming up, and Rachael had a lot on her mind. There were exams, which were a pain in the-ahem behind to write, and there was that fact that James and Sirius were still missing.  
  
  
  
"Rachael?"  
  
  
  
"What?" she snapped back.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, sorry, what'd I do, it's not even morning."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I'm kinda tense."  
  
  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Want a massage?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm."  
  
  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
  
  
Severus began to rub her back. He then pounded it, but.  
  
  
  
"Oww!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
"You're not very good at that."  
  
  
  
"Can I do something I'm much better at?"  
  
  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
  
  
"This."  
  
  
  
Severus spun her around and kissed her. They stood there embraced until,  
  
  
  
"What the hell is friggen going on here?"  
  
  
  
Two figures had entered her office.  
  
  
  
Severus and Rachael pulled apart as the two shapes came into the soft moonlight.  
  
  
  
It was a very angry looking Sirius Black, and a very confused looking James Potter. 


End file.
